The Obesity Research Core has the following objectives: 1) to support and expand collaborative research in obesity-environmental interactions utilizing state-of-the-art laboratory methods and rigorously designed human studies, 2) to bring together, on a regular basis, interdisciplinary researchers to brainstorm ideas related to obesity-environmental interactions, 3) to foster dialogue regarding policy implications of obesity and the environment, 4) to stimulate new collaborations through pilot studies, and 5) to sponsor visiting key scientists and opinion leaders in the area of obesity and the environment.